Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.28.108-20170311192627/@comment-30084869-20171130161834
Wäre schon interessant gewesen, was für Tiermutanten noch alles hätte kommen können. Ich schätze mal, das ein Delfin ähnlich wie Fishface dargestellt wird. Aber allgemein Huftiere wären interessant vom aussehen gewesen der noch mehr Vogelarten, denn Pigeon Pete sah schon recht seltsam aus xD. Ein Stinktier stell ich mir so süß vor als Mutant! Das will ich unbedingt sehen. So eine Geschichte mit einem Wolfmutanten wäre zu genial. Ich kann mir bildlich vorstellen, wie Mikey ständig irgendwelche unbewussten Witze ablässt und der Werwolf einfach nur genervt ist. Lustigerweise stell ich ihn mir von den Charakterzügen her vor, wie den einen Werwolf aus "Hotel Transsilvanien" Hab leider kein passendes Video gefunden, aber hier eines, um einen Eindruck zu gewinnen, falls du es noch nicht kennen solltest. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53_MWOk5zno Ja, die Folge mit Splinter als Menschen hab ich sogar noch gesehen. Ich muss unbedingt mal weiter gucken, hab aber so viele Serien noch anzusehen. Es wäre, wie du sagst, schon toll sich in einen Mutanten verwandeln zu können. Aber dann auch wieder zurück in einen Menschen. Oder man ist sich extrem sicher mit seiner Wahl. Was echt schwierig sein könnte, weil du ja nicht weißt, wie genau du am Ende aussiehst. Vielleicht hat man Glück und sieht aus wie ein vermenschlichtes Tier oder man sieht weder Mensch noch Tier ein bisschen ähnlich. Ich fand, dass es im Film zu wenige Szenen mit der Thematik gab. Also die Wahl ein Mensch zu sein. Zumindest hab ich nicht mehr viel in Erinnerung. Die X-Men Folge scheint sich echt gut damit beschäftigt zu haben. Leo könnte genau denselben Satz sagen wie Cyclops. Man hätte in der 2012er Serie schon echt eine Folge einbauen können in der irgendein Kind mit Autismus oder irgendetwas anderes auf die Turtles trifft und gewisserweise ein Vergleich stattfindet, dass nichts schlimm daran ist anders zu sein. So wie du es immer meinst. Das hätte auch super in die Serie gepasst. Oh man, man hätte noch so viel machen können in der Serie. Die Idee mit den Amazonen ist einfach auch cool, weil die Mädchen in der Serie mal mehr in den Vordergrund kommen und die Turtles quasi mal die Nebencharaktere sind. Ich finde das irgendwie mega cool, dass du dir immer Synchronstimmen für die Charaktere raussuchst, die gut zu den Rollen passen könnten. Mir würde da nie etwas einfallen. Aber ich glaube, du machst das, um dir alles noch viel mehr zu visualisieren. Ich finde es allgemein echt spannend, wie du dir richtig Mühe zu all dem gibst. So mit Bildern und Videos und allem. Ich schätze das sehr an dir! Und das musste mal gesagt werden! Also Krampus sieht wirklich gruselig aus, aber Computeranimiert würde man ihn in der 2012er Serie bestimmt harmloser machen. Das Teil sieht echt gruselig aus. Umso länger ich mir Bilder dazu ansehe, desto mehr krieg ich heute Nacht bestimmt Albträume. Zu der Story: Das Kind ist bestimmt ganz trotzig, weil es ein verwöhntes Kind ist und ich es mir wie Dudley aus Harry Potter vorstelle, bloß jünger. Das wäre ein echt trauriger Moment, die Turtles ohne Sensei an Weihnachten zu sehen. Aber ich glaube, dass Karai dabei wäre und alle anderen Mutanten die sie kennen. Mondo Gecko, Mighty Mutanimals und mehr. Daher wäre es nicht wirklich traurig. Vielleicht eine kleine Szene im Dojo bei dem Familienbild :(. Aber der ganze Rest gefällt mir wirklich gut. Aber ich finde Stop Motion würde nicht ganz dazu passen. Es wäre schon schön, aber ich könnte mir eher so eine Szene eher im Stil von Harry Potter vorstellen, als von den Heiligtümern des Todes erzählt wurde. Aber nicht Computeranimiert, sondern gezeichnet. Mir gefällt dieser Stil zur Szene so gut, weil es eigentlich ziemlich eintönig gehalten ist und die Figuren nicht so krass im Vordergrund stehen, weil sie halt so dunkel sind. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgmEEDyeDv8 Die Hintergrundgeschichte der Horrokomödie ist auch eine sehr spannende Umsetzung von Santa Claus. Jiah, die Darstellung ist schon ziemlich seltsam im Video. Ich finde, dass William Shatner und George Buza sich gut als Sprecher eignen würden. Ja doch, ein Weihnachtsspezial hätte schon sein können. Die Serie lief 5 Jahre, wenigstens ein Spezial hätte man sich leisten können. Nein, das Bild von April hab ich nicht gemalt xD. Ich hab es mal durch Zufall auf Instagram entdeckt und seither ist es mein Hintergrund bild auf meinem Handy. Ich mag es irgendwie. Wäre auch cool, wenn die nächste April so ähnlich aussehen würde. Aber ich glaube, dass viele Turtle-Fans von der ersten Serie die nächsten Serien und Filme kritisiert haben und sich bestimmt jedesmal dachten, was das alles soll. Vielleicht wird es gut, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Müssen wir uns überrachen lassen ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. Oooh, ein Szenario mit einem Geist wäre wirklich spannend! Also halt so richtig Geist, wo der Geist sich wundert, dass man ihn sieht und alles. So im Horrorstile halt, du verstehst schon. Und dann auch noch einer der Rache will, dass würde sich gut machen. Ohja. Seit wann schreiben wir eigentlich schon? Ich wollte das mal herausfinden, aber du hattest mir irgendwann unter einem neuen Thema geschrieben und die Nachrichten davor finde ich nicht mehr. Würde mich halt interessieren, vielleicht weißt du es ja noch xD. Ich wünsche dir noch eine restliche erholsame Woche Anna ^^